Believe in Herself
by LovingSpring
Summary: Rachel doesn't believe in herself. PUCK/RACHEL friendship. I own nothing


Hey guys! This is probably a Puckleberry one shot about Rachel who hasn't believe in herself, featuring Demi Lovato's songs; "Believe in Me," and "Two World's Collide," Hope you guys enjoy it and reviews would made me go crazy and smiley :) and this happens right after Rachel broke up with Puck in Mash Up.

Normal

_Singing_

**Notes on papers**

* * *

><p>Rachel could see the papers in her hand. Two sheets of papers. There are few sentences on each line on the papers. Each of the sentences is some of the 'drama' going on with her life. Rachel look at it closely, and slightly feel her heart breaks. She was there, all alone in the choir room, behind closed doors. No one needs to know she's there.<p>

"_I'm loosing myself, Trying to compete with everyone else, _ _Instead of just being me"_ she started to sing as she tore the first line on the paper that wrote...

**Quinn is beautiful**

With tears running down her cheek, Rachel continue as she tore another line of the paper, "_Don't know where to turn, I've been stuck in this routine," _The paper flew away from her hand...

**Noah had walked away from me**

Rachel held her tears, not wanting to ruin the song, but couldn't help herself. Ignoring her flowing tears, Rachel sang, _"I need to change my ways, Instead of always being weak" _Another torn paper lay down on the floor...

**I need to stay strong**

"_I don't wanna be afraid, I wanna wake up feeling beautiful, today" _she stuttered a little but gain some strength and move on, "_And know that I'm okay cause everyone's perfect in an unusual way. So, you see, I just wanna believe in me,"_

**I'm not afraid**

Rachel walk slowly towards a mirror, looking at herself and moving her hand to touch her reflection, but pull her hand into a fist before her finger landed on the mirror's surface. Trying to smile, she continue, _"The mirror can lie, It doesn't show you what's inside"_

**Finn loves Quinn**

Rachel turn her back from the mirror and stand next to the piano, tearing another paper, "_And it, it can tell you you're full of life, It's amazing what you can hide," _

**Glee club members hate me**

"_Just by putting on a smile,"_

**I had to fake smiles**

Rachel put her finger on the piano and start playing it with all her hearts, smiling instead of crying, _"I don't wanna be afraid, I wanna wake up feeling beautiful, today and know that I'm okay cause everyone's perfect in an unusual way. So, you see, I just wanna believe in me," _Rachel took a short glance at the remaining papers that was on the piano. Closing her eyes, she continue singing.

"_I'm quickly finding out  
>I'm not about to break down<br>...not today"_

Then, she heard someone sitting down besides her, tearing her papers. Looking up, she found Noah giving her a smile- a genuine smile. Replying the smile, she continue...

_I guess I always knew  
>That I had all the strength to make it through<em>

**I don't have any friends**

**I hate myself**

**I'm talented**

**I'm ugly**

**I'm a star**

**I'm a Lima Loser**

Puck continue to tear the paper up as Rachel kept singing.

"_Not gonna be afraid  
>I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful, today<br>Cause everyone's perfect in an unusual way  
>You see, Now I believe in me"<em>

**I'm fat**

**I'm not perfect**

Puck smile, looking at the last sentences on the paper before it flew away from his hand to the floor

**I just want to believe in me**

"_Now, I believe in me..," _Rachel ended. They sat there in silence for a while, before Puck wrote something on a paper and handed it to Rachel, slowly. Rachel look at him and took the paper from him. She hesitates at first, but Puck nudge her to read it. She flash a simple and sweet smile as she read it.

**Thank you for just being the crazy you, Berry. Don't change.**

Rachel almost burst into tears and hug Puck immediately. Puck hesitates, but smile in the end, returning the hug. After breaking it apart slowly, Rachel look down. Puck look at her from the corner of his eyes, and nudge her, again. Rachel look at him slowly.

"I know this girl," he started.

Rachel nod, "Yah?"

Puck nod too, trying playing the piano, "She was given a world, but there's so much that she couldn't see," he continue, "She needed someone to be with her. To save her before she falls," Rachel bit her lips, "Is she your friend?". Puck shrugs, "Something like that," he reply.

Rachel sigh but Puck continues, "And she tried to survive , wearing her heart on her sleeve, but I needed her to believe,"

Puck lean in closer to her ears and whispers a song, "_You have your dreams I have mine, You had your tears I was fine , Showed me what I couldn't find, When two different worlds collide_,". Rachel smiles as Puck back up a little. "Now, do you think she will be okay?" he ask. Rachel smile sweetly, "I think she will be fine," she said, "As long as you kept remind her that she's not alone,"

"That's a promise," Puck wink.

Rachel giggles and lay her head on his shoulder, "Thanks Noah,"

"Welcome, Berry,"

/./././

_She was scared of rebirth, Left in the dark, falling apart, I can survive with you by my side, We'll be alright_

/./././

* * *

><p><strong>I'm fat, I'm emo, I'm crazy, I'm horrible and ugly... but now, I believe in me...<strong>

- A confession from LovingSpring

It would be delightful if you want to confess anything too... :)

Reviews and criticism are welcomed...


End file.
